¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?
by Marionett
Summary: Era la primera vez que sentía las famosas mariposas en el estomago. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, le gustaba la sensación y haría todo lo posible porque nunca desapareciera. Reto de San Valentín "Corazones con Kokoa" de la Página de Facebook DBFanfics. Preja Goku x Caulifla


**Reto de San Valentín "Corazones con Kokoa" de la Página de Facebook DBFanfics**

 **.**

 **Personajes**

 **Goku y Caulifla**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?**

Todo había comenzado con un simple beso. Un beso que le había hecho sentir una ligera corriente en su cuerpo, había logrado que el corazón se le acelerara y sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo al que llaman ''mariposas en el estómago''.

La conocí una tarde cuando regresaba del trabajo. Viajaba en el metro, me hallaba ubicado cerca de la puerta, agarrado a uno de los tubos, en el lado derecho.

En la siguiente estación, de la que no recuerdo el nombre, subieron varias personas y entre ellos… una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, algo rebeldes, hermosos ojos del mismo color complexión delgada, y labios algo coloreados.

Una chica hermosa, sin duda.

Tomo asiento enfrente mío, en el asiento individual. Prácticamente todo el trayecto no pude quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que tuve que bajar, al parecer ella seguiría unas estaciones más.

Procure al día siguiente tomar el metro a la misma hora, el vagón era fácil de recordar, por lo regular los últimos no están tan llenos y era el que siempre tomaba. A pesar de que había asientos disponibles me quede cerca de la puerta.

Al llegar a la misma estación, con buena suerte ella de nuevo subió, sonreí por haber acertado.

Todo fue igual al día anterior, solo que esta vez volteo hacia donde me encontraba. Sonrió algo tímida y sonrojada. Tan solo en ver su cálida sonrisa hizo que algo dentro de mí se sacudiera, algo raro, nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estuve con mi ex esposa.

La rutina se repitió por un par de semanas. Nunca nos atrevimos a hablarnos, solo miradas, sonrojos y sonrisas, solo eso.

Conocí de ella cuando hablaba con su amiga que a veces la acompañaba. Se llama Caulifla, y al parecer es maestra de artes marciales en una prestigiosa escuela. Al parecer pronto terminaría el ciclo escolar y regresaría a la Capital del Norte. Recientemente soltera, de veinticuatro años.

Lo sé, parece que soy acosador por la información obtenida, pero, hay que aprovechar ¿no?

Un día en específico y el cual jamás olvidare, fue el día en que nos dimos un beso, o más bien fue robado.

También había aprendido donde bajaba, así que antes de que llegara mi estación, dejo el pequeño arreglo de flores en su banca, se acercó, con sus manos suaves agarro mi cara, por unos instantes hizo contacto visual y…me beso.

Un beso tímido y corto.

No reaccione, siquiera para corresponderle.

Cuando termino el beso se acercó a mi oído y susurro.

-Al menos me llevare un recuerdo- Se separó, sonriente y sonrojada regreso a su lugar.

Y como había dicho anteriormente, sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago y calor en mis mejillas, lo mismo que me había platicado mi amiga Bulma cuando te enamoras.

Ahí supe que estaba enamorado, algo demasiado extraño puesto que no nos conocíamos muy bien.

Deseaba probar de nuevo esos suaves labios, pero cuando reaccione ella ya no estaba en el vagón y yo me encontraba dos estaciones más adelante. Diablos

Apurado salí y me dirigí al otro lado de la estación, para regresar.

Creo que estar enamorado te atonta mucho… pero que bien se siente.

Al día siguiente había decidido volver a verla, pero al parecer al día anterior era el último en esta capital. Durante una semana seguí con la misma rutina, teniendo la esperanza de volverla a encontrar, no fue así.

El fin de semana llego, tuve que olvidarme por unos instantes de ella, puesto que tenía que pensar en mi hijo.

Saben, hace no mucho tiempo estuve casado con una buena mujer, de carácter estricto pero bonito. Con ella tuve un pequeño, mi hijo Gohan. Lamentablemente el matrimonio no funciono, después de todo había sido arreglado. Con la unión de ambas familias la cadena de restaurantes y cafeterías adquirirían mayor poder y prestigio.

Por parte de ambos, intentamos que las cosas resultaran, pero nuestras diferencias y la amargura por ser un matrimonio de contrato siempre se interpusieron. Al final decidimos divorciarnos en buenos términos, no afecto demasiado en los negocios y ahora vivimos y nos llevamos mejor que antes.

Ahora Milk tiene como pareja a un buen chico, Broly, se llama. Y yo por el momento estoy solo, y dejaría de estarlo si me hubiera animado a hablarle a esa chica.

Habían pasado dos semanas, tiempo en el que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Por mi mente cruzaba la idea de ir a buscarla a la Capital del Norte, pero siempre terminaba por no hacerlo. Pena o miedo a que me viera como un acosador o me rechazara.

Al final de la tercera semana mi amiga Bulma y su esposo Vegeta terminaron animándome a irla a buscar. Milk también.

 _Yo ya estoy rehaciendo mi vida, Goku, y es el momento en que tú también lo hagas. Solo que esta vez, vayan con calma y conózcanse mejor. Te deseo buena suerte._

Pensé que haría drama como sucede con otras parejas, creo que hasta tengo suerte con mi ex esposa.

Recordando bien, algunas cafeterías se encuentran en la Capital del Norte, eso es una buena excusa para ir y de paso informarme sobre la situación de los locales. Antes de partir, le comunique a mi hermano Raditz sobre mi viaje y mi motivo, al principio rio, bromeo un poco como es su costumbre y después me deseo suerte. Deje a su cargo los negocios.

Llego al hotel donde me hospedare temporalmente en lo que rento o compro un departamento. Desde la ventana de mi habitación observo las luces de la Capital, escucho el incesante y a la vez estresante ruido de los autos y locales. Algunas parejas pasean por la acera, otros tantos simplemente apresuran el paso para llegar a su hogar.

De un momento a otro dejo escapar un suspiro, alzo la vista y contemplo la enorme luna, no hay estrellas presentes, no se aprecian en las ciudades. Ojala tenga la oportunidad de verlas a su lado. Sin más cierro la ventana y cortinas, me preparo para dormir, pienso en el día de mañana y rato después me quedo dormido.

Sera difícil encontrarla en esta enorme Capital, pero no perderé las esperanzas, así pasen, semanas, meses o años la esperare, aunque sea para hablar y conocerla, aunque ya este casada y haya formado una familia, solo quiero saber de ella, terminar como pareja o amigos.

 **¡Hola! Queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien. Esta historia es del** **Reto de San Valentín "Corazones con Kokoa" de la Página de Facebook DBFanfics. En algún momento de la creación de la historia me quede sin ideas y eso fue frustrante pero afortunadamente pude terminar. Así que sin más muchas gracias por leer.**

 **PD: En este fic Kakarotto tiene 30 años al igual que Milk. Gohan 7 años nació al año de la boda de sus padres de los cuales se casaron a los 22 y se divorciaron cinco años después, por desacuerdos y peleas, nunca llegaron a amarse, solo estimarse aunque en la actualidad se llevan mejor.**

 **Gohan solo fue concebido para dar un heredero, quien junto al primogénito de Raditz heredarían la cadena de restaurantes y cafeterías.**

 **Eso es todo. Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, son recibidas.**


End file.
